Guimauve au citron - été 2016
by Mad H.W
Summary: Recueil d'OS : Suivre la recette et... à vos cuillères ! [Frostcup]
1. Recette de guimauve au citron

**Recette de guimauve au citron :**

(Pour autant d'OS que souhaité)

Ingrédients :

\- Un paring (en l'occurence _Frostcup_ )

\- Du fluff

\- Du citron (à agrémenter selon les goûts)

\- Un UA au choix

\- Pas de prise de tête

\- un _Happy End_

Préparation :

1 - Dans un fichier texte ou simplement sur une feuille, rédiger l'OS. L'UA peut uniquement servir de fond ou être partie intégrante de l'histoire.

2 - Les protagonistes peuvent se connaître depuis toujours ou se rencontrer à un moment donné -autrement dit, tout les cas de figure sont possibles-. Leur âge varie selon l'univers. On peut également trouver des personnages d'autres origine~

3 - Selon un fil rouge de fluff, incorporer par la suite le citron (allant d'un sous-entendu à une description précise~) et finir sur un Happy End.

4 – Dès que le tout est bouclé, déguster sans modération !


	2. Brocéliande

_Bonsoir~_

 _Premier plat du coup on va dire ;)_

 _Du coup, je pars pour une série de recueil de drabble sur des « thèmes » -mot plus ou moins bien choisi, hein XD-_

 _Je me suis lancée dans ce projet cet été et j'ai donc commencé ce premier recueil pour fêter le premier anniversaire du jour où j'ai lu ma première fic' yaoi (et Froscup/Hijack du coup~)_

 _-Il y a trop de « premier » dans ma phrase précédente bordel…-_

 _Bref._

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez~_

 **Histoire :** _Brocéliande_

 **Origine :** _Les Cinq Légendes (Rise of the Guardians – RotG)/ Dragon (How to Train Your Dragon - HTTYD)_

 **Disclamer :** _William Joyce_ _pour RotG/_ _Cressida Cowell_ _pour HTTYD -bah ouais, Dreamworks c'était après XD-_

 **Auteur :** _Mad H.W._

 **Genre :** _Romance_

 **Rating :** _M_ _(pas mal citronné dans le genre~)_

 **Couple :** _Frostcup (Jack Frost x Harold ~Hiccup Horrendus Haddock)_

 **Avertissement :** _Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris : c'est un OS yaoï, slash, guyxguy, bref ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne lisent pas._

 **NB : C'est genre, vraiment de la guimauve au citron, vous êtes prévenus XD**

 **Playlist :** J'ai personnellement écouté une musique celtique :

 _2 Hours of Celtic Music by Adrian von Ziegler_

* * *

 _Il existe, dans les tréfonds de la Bretagne, une forêt._

 _Une forêt aux mille secrets._

 _La forêt de Brocéliande._

 _Merlin, plus grand Mage de tous les temps, garde ses secrets et des légendes Arthuriennes depuis des milliers d'années._

 _Il cherche aujourd'hui son successeur et a trouvé en Harold et Jack les qualités nécessaires pour être choisis._

 _Ils ont grandi ensemble, mangé ensemble et aimé ensemble mais un seul sera sélectionné._

 _Un seul peut être l'Élu._

x.x.x.x.x

De loin, Harold fixait son ami marquer des pierres afin de pratiquer un sort de téléportation.

Il le savait, leur formation était bientôt finie.

Et Merlin devra choisir l'un d'eux.

Il devrait avoir peur. Après tout, il avait toujours été celui qu'on exclu, celui qui est différent et dont personne ne veut.

Pourtant, c'était lui que Merlin avait choisi pour devenir son apprenti. Ni Astrid, ni Rustik, lui.

Il avait tout quitté. Sa famille, son village, ses « amis ».

Mais il ne regrettait rien. Parce que maintenant il avait Jack. -Et Merlin bien-sûr.

Jack qui avait su le comprendre mieux que quiconque, qui avait su l'aider à oublier ses peurs et ses doutes, Jack qui l'avait soutenu quand il avait douté, Jack qui avait su l'aimer...

Sortant de ses pensées, il se leva pour rejoindre son camarade.

« - Alors, tu y arrives ?

\- Bien-sûr ! Tu oublies à qui tu parles ? Je suis le grand successeur de Merlin lui-même ! »

Harold lui donna un léger coup dans le ventre en rigolant et grognant un ''crétin'' à peine discret. Alors qu'il fixait les pierres sur le sol, il sentit les bras de l'argenté se refermer autour de sa taille et sa tête se nicher dans son épaule. Profitant de l'instant, il ferma les yeux et laissa libre cours à ses autres sens, comme il avait appris durant toutes les années passées près du mage.

L'odeur de Jack était enivrante, il entendait son souffle régulier près de son oreille et la douce pression de son corps contre le sien.

« - …Je t'aime Jack.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça d'un coup ? Le questionna l'argenté.

\- Je sais pas… J'avais juste envie. Ça te dérange ? »

Son compagnon lui fit faire volte-face et planta son regard arctique dans le sien.

« - Jamais. » souffla t-il avant de se pencher et de déposer doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis à vis.

Ils savourèrent tous les deux l'échange, ne voulant pas le brusquer ni l'approfondir.

Un baiser pour rassurer.

Un baiser pour se prouver ses sentiments.

Un baiser pour aimer.

Se reculant doucement, le plus vieux prit le visage du brun en coupe et frotta simplement son nez contre le sien.

« - Je t'aime aussi _Hiccup_. »

Ledit _Hiccup_ rit avant de se pendre à son cou et de lui sourire -tout sauf innocemment.

« - Dis… T'as fini avec tes pierres parce que j'ai trouvé un petit étang très sympa où… On pourrait pratiquer~ Ça te dis ? »

Le sourire du Jack parlait pour lui.

« - J'ai fini. Je te suis mon amour. »

Rougissant au surnom, l'ancien viking lui prit la main pour le guider à travers la forêt.

Après tout… Merlin leur avait bien laissé quelques heures pour réussir ce sort ? Et ils allaient les utiliser à bon escient…

x.x.x.x.x

Arrivé près de l'étang, Harold ordonna à l'argenté de fermer les yeux et parcouru ainsi les derniers mètres en le guidant. Au bord, il lâcha la main du plus vieux et défit l'agrafe de sa cape. Sa tunique ne tarda pas non plus à la rejoindre par terre et son pantalon et ses bottes firent de même.

« - Ouvre les yeux Jack... » lui glissa t-il avec un sourire audible.

Le susnommé obtempéra et se retrouva devant le brun nu dans son plus bel appareil, les joues rouges.

« - Wow… fit-il, c'est pas juste sympa, c'est… grandiose ! »

Il avança vers son compagnon avec un regard fécond de sens et caressa du bout des doigts ses flans, dévorant déjà du regard ce corps qui lui appartenait autant qu'à lui.

« - Et j'ai vraiment… vraiment hâte d'en profiter… » fit-il en le détaillant toujours.

Bien que gêné par sa tenue, Harold s'avança vers l'argenté et fit également tomber sa cape. Embrassant sa clavicule, il entreprit de lui enlever son haut mais Jack l'avait déjà envoyé valser pour l'attraper et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il se retrouva nu à son tour avant d'avoir vraiment eu le temps de comprendre et ils finirent pareillement dans l'étang sans qu'il le réalise.

Leurs mains retraçaient déjà les formes apprises encore et encore tandis que sa main s'enfouissait dans la chevelure brune. Sa langue mutine vint ensuite se joindre au ballet qu'exécutaient déjà leurs bouches avides. Puis, il retraça du bout des lèvres le contour du visage d'Harold qui gémissait déjà sous ses caresses expertes.

Ils avaient mis du temps à se trouver, ils ne seraient plus jamais séparés.

Lentement, sa main dériva vers le dos du brun qui ne réagissait même plus à l'intrusion de son doigt, trop occupé à mordre chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée. Il aurait pu le faire languir, mais il n'en avait ni la force, ni l'envie.

La bouche de Jack continua son aventure vers son cou pendant qu'un deuxième doigt s'insinuait dans l'entre du plus jeune, il embrassait, mordillait, titillait ses boutons de chair durcis par le plaisir, son torse frissonnant, ses côtes visibles sous la peau tendre.

Débutant ensuite un mouvement de ciseaux, il se colla enfin suffisamment à Harold pour que les érections entrent en contact, lui faisant tous les deux gémir. Le corps du brun se mouvait déjà contre le sien et il sentait sa limite arriver. Après quelques derniers mouvements pour être sûr, il retira précipitamment ses doigts et planta ses yeux dans les orbes vertes de son amant. Il comprit le sourire qu'il lui adressa comme une autorisation à aller plus loin et se positionna devant son entrée, le brun enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et Jack glissa doucement en lui, l'eau facilitant la pénétration.

Quand il sentit son compagnon prêt, il commença doucement à se mouvoir en lui, leur arrachant des cris de plaisir. Sa bouche retrouva vite sa jumelle et ils bougèrent tous deux, entamant une nouvelle magie, bien plus complexe, celle de la symbiose.

Harold s'accrochait désespérément à lui tandis qu'il accélérait les coups de butoir. Les ongles du brun s'enfoncèrent violemment dans sa peau quand il toucha la prostate de ce dernier. Ayant trouvé le bon angle, il réitéra l'action, encore et encore tandis que leurs geignements augmentaient et qu'ils sombraient doucement mais sûrement vers les limbes du plaisir.

Alors que la bouche de Jack avait à nouveau migré vers le cou du plus jeune, elle remonta lentement, glissant sur le corps luisant d'eau et de sueur de son amant. S'enfonçant plus profondément, il commença à sentir les étincelles au niveau de son bas ventre synonymes de la jouissance qui montait en lui. Martelant toujours la prostate de ce dernier, il prit la verge d'Harold pour qu'ils atteignent ensemble l'orgasme.

Un dernier coup et il sentit le corps du brun s'arquer et sa tête basculer en arrière tandis que les chairs se resserrèrent autour de lui et qu'il venait également.

Tremblant, ses bras se refermèrent autour du corps de l'ancien viking et il l'embrassa passionnément. Leurs corps étaient bouillants dans l'eau bleutée et il remerciait le ciel qu'aucunes nymphes ou dryades n'ai eu la bonne idée de venir par là -c'est qu'elles étaient capricieuses quand même, surtout une certaine rousse.

Ils profitèrent de l'étang pour se laver, bien que cela se changea vite en bataille d'eau où tous les coups étaient permis. Ils finirent bientôt trempés -encore plus qu'avant et sortirent en rigolant du point d'eau.

Afin de retourner pour rapidement au cercle de pierres, Jack invoqua un esprit d'air pour les sécher et Harold récupéra leurs vêtements éparpillés.

x.x.x.x.x

Ils retrouvèrent leur chemin aisément, ayant appris à distinguer les traces magiques et communiquant avec les arbres. En route, ils croisèrent finalement Mérida avec qui Jack échangea quelques piques et Raiponce qui profita que sa petite-amie soit occupée pour parler un peu avec le brun -l'écossaise était aisément jalouse. Ils se séparèrent rapidement, les deux apprentis devant rejoindre leur maître avant la tombée de la nuit.

Devant les pierres positionnées de manière circulaire, Harold prononça les quelques mots nécessaires au sort et ils voyagèrent jusqu'à la grotte où le vieux mage leur dispensait ses enseignements. Là même ils s'étaient rencontré et avaient appris avec passion les récits de Merlin qui leur contait la vie du roi Arthur ainsi que la quête du Graal.

Pourtant, à leur arrivée, il n'y avait aucune traces du magicien.

Ils cherchèrent son empreinte magique mais elle disparaissait dès qu'ils la trouvaient. Questionnant les fées et les végétaux, ils n'apprirent rien de plus.

Ce n'est qu'à la tombée de la nuit, alors que le plus jeune était dans les bras de son amant, qu'il vit enfin le message du mage. A la lumière de la Lune, il vit, quelques mètres plus loin s'illuminer trois dalles de schiste rouge. S'approchant, ils découvrirent une inscription sur l'une des pierres.

 _« Voici mon dernier enseignement : Vous pensiez que durant toutes ces années avaient servis à vous départager. Aujourd'hui je constate avec plaisir qu'au contraire de tous mes élèves avant vous, cela ne vous a pas séparés. Au contraire, cela vous a rapproché. Car, en dépit de tout ce que l'on pourrait croire, il n'y a jamais eu un seul Gardien. De mon côté, Viviane a toujours été ma compagne, dans ma quête comme dans la vie. L'un comme l'autre, vous avez su vous aimer et je suis fier de vous avoir choisi. Profitez de cette chance et ne la gaspiller pas en détestant, vivez pour aimer._

 _Votre travail sera long mais si vous restez unis, rien ne pourra vous arriver. Je compte sur vous, nouveaux Gardien de la Forêt. N'oubliez jamais : en vous deux se trouve l'Ombre et la Lumière, le Jour et la Nuit, vous ne formez qu'un en étant deux._

 _Vous êtes l'Unité. »_

« - Ça veut dire… commença Harold.

\- Qu'on va rester ensemble pour toujours ! » Cria Jack en le prenant dans ses bras.

Tandis que le message s'effaçait, une dernière ligne apparu.

 _« En cas de doute, ayez confiance en la Lune. »_

Ils levèrent la tête d'un commun mouvement pour voir l'astre blanc, aussi rond que leur cercle de pierres, les observant depuis son halo lumineux.

x.x.x.x.x

 _Depuis plusieurs années maintenant, deux nouveaux Gardien veillent sur la forêt sacrée._

 _Cerf et Loup ou oiseaux tournoyants, ils gardent les secrets._

 _Noir et Blanc, ils parcourent les bois, retra_ _ça_ _nt les chemin et remont_ _a_ _nt les cascades._

 _Amants éternels, à l'image de Merlin et Viviane, ils ont pour mission de protéger les merveilles de ce lieu hors du commun des cauchemars et ainsi faire perdurer les rêves, l'émerveillement et la magie._

 _Deux Gardien pour toujours_ _et_ _à jamais, un seul Amour._

 _Depuis le début ils étaient liés, et sans le savoir destinés,_ _à jusqu'à la fin préserver…_

 _L_ _a forêt de Brocéliande…_

* * *

Bon, j'avoue que c'est _vraiment_ guimauve… Mais c'était dans le titre~

En fait -même si j'aime beaucoup en écrire et en lire-, j'avais pas envie de faire de la tragédie alors…

Le UA n'est pas super présent mais comme dans la plupart des OS qui viendront nourrir ce recueil, je m'en sers comme support~

J'ai aussi l'impression que mon écrire parait plus jeune… Je sais pas pourquoi, peut-être l'absence de prise de tête du coup ?…

Mais bon, parce qu'on s'en fout un peu beaucoup~

Je vous dit à la prochaine et en attendant :

KISS KISS,

-MDH


	3. Lycée

_Wosh !_

 _Du gakuen ! Parce que je suis originale en plus de ça ! XD_

 **Histoire :** _Lycée_

 **Origine :** _Les Cinq Légendes (Rise of the Guardians – RotG)/ Dragon (How to Train Your Dragon - HTTYD)_

 **Disclamer :** _William Joyce_ _pour RotG/_ _Cressida Cowell_ _pour HTTYD_

 **Auteur :** _Mad H.W._

 **Genre :** _Romance_

 **Rating :** _M_

 **Couple :** _Frostcup (Jack Frost x Harold -Hiccup Horrendus Haddock)_

 **Avertissement :** _Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris : c'est un OS yaoï, slash, guyxguy, bref ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne lisent pas._

 _Enjoy~_

* * *

 _Jack est le cliché suprême du type populaire. Il est beau, sportif, intelligent, sympa, riche et s'entend avec tout le monde. Le rêve éveillé de garçons et filles._

 _Harold, de son côté, est son antithèse. Il est petit, gringalet, intello, timide, sarcastique et différent. Celui dont personne n'a jamais voulu._

 _Pourtant Harold est fou amoureux de Jack._

x.x.x.x.x

Parce que l'argenté avait été le seul à venir lui parler. Parce qu'il avait été le seul à lui demander comment il allait et le seul à rire quand Harold lui avait répondu que c'était la question la plus stupide et hypocrite qui soit, étant donné que personne ne donnait ni n'attendait de réponse franche. Chacun répondait que ça allait, sans le penser. Parce que son rire était la plus belle chose qu'il lui avait été donnée d'entendre. Parce qu'il l'appréciait pour qui il était vraiment.

Pour toutes ses raisons, il l'aimait.

C'était lui qui l'avait aidé quand il s'était cassé la figure dans les escaliers à cause de sa prothèse à la jambe. Et quand il l'avait appris, il n'avait pas posé la moindre question, pour ne pas le brusquer.

C'était lui qui lui avait proposé d'être son binôme en labo. Lui qui s'essayait toujours à côté pour éviter qu'il ne soit seul.

C'était lui qui savait quand le brun allait mal. Qui le réconfortait et lui proposait de venir jouer chez lui.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus Harold était rejeté par les autres.

Avec ça, plus Jack et lui se rapprochaient. Et plus il tombait amoureux de son meilleur ami…

Alors que l'anniversaire de la majorité du plus vieux approchait, il avait convaincu Harold de venir à sa fête. Ainsi, le dimanche soir même de l'anniversaire, le brun se retrouva devant sa penderie, ne sachant que mettre pour cette occasion. Soupirant, il finit par attraper sa chemise verte et noire ainsi qu'un jeans sombre. Personne ne ferrait attention à lui de toute façon…

x.x.x.x.x

Arrivant devant la maison de son ami, il se rappela que celui-ci possédait une des plus grandes maisons de Burgess. Il sonna timidement, le cœur battant à tout rompre et Jack apparu rapidement à la porte. Il était à couper le souffle, son sweat bleu marine cachant certes ses formes mais rappelait la couleur de ses yeux et son jeans clair soulignait parfaitement la courbe de ses fes- jambes se reprit le brun, perdu dans ses pensées.

Harold entra, timide et donna son cadeau à son ami au passage. Il lui souhaitait également un bon anniversaire -bien qu'il lui ai envoyé un message quelques heures plus tôt, à l'heure même de sa naissance.

L'argenté, à son habitude, ne gaspilla pas de temps aux babillages d'usage et remercia le brun avec un grand sourire. Puis, il le prit par la main et le guida jusqu'au salon où des dizaines de jeunes dansaient, mangeaient et buvaient. Prenant un de ces verres en plastique rouge cliché des fêtes américaines, il leur servi du punch avant de le tirer vers la piste de danse.

C'était lui qui avait appris à danser à Harold. Aussi, bien que gêné, le plus jeune fit un effort pour suivre les mouvements de son partenaire sans renverser son verre. Malheureusement, il n'était pas très doué, surtout comparé à son meilleur ami. Alors, il retourna au buffet et se prit un autre verre. Et un autre et encore un autre, observant cet être magnifique dont il était tombé amoureux danser au rythme de la musique.

Maintenant bien imbibé, il marcha jusqu'à la piscine de Jack où plusieurs jeunes se battaient, buvaient et fumaient déjà. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser de tout ça faisait vraiment série télé.

Son verre de punch toujours en main -et dieu qu'il était bon ce punch et bien corsé en plus de ça-, il s'installa au bord de la piscine, les chaussures dans l'eau pour éviter que quelqu'un ne soit sa prothèse.

Des jeunes encore plus déchirés que lui s'embrassaient sous la lumière bleutée du bassin. Il les enviait un peu, se doutant qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire de même. Il serait parti, laissant la fête à des adolescent normaux, si l'alcool n'avait pas déjà engourdi ses sens et son esprit. Vidant son verre d'un trait, il se leva pour aller en chercher de nouveau quand il vit… _un truc_ foncer vers lui.

Il l'identifia comme un Jack tout aussi bourré que lui quand celui-ci lui rentra dedans… les faisant basculer dans la piscine.

x.x.x.x.x

Il l'aurait bien engueulé, ce crétin immature, mais il avait déjà eu la bonne idée de laisser son portable quelque part dans l'entrée en cas de problème comme ça et il n'avait pas de raison pour s'inquiéter pour ça déjà.

Et puis… actuellement dans les bras de Jack, trempé jusqu'aux os et bourré comme pas deux, il s'en foutait royalement.

C'était Jack qui l'avait foutu à l'eau alors peu lui importait. Tant que c'était lui et toujours lui.

D'ailleurs, c'était aussi lui qui, au milieu des rires et des éclats de voix, avait saisi son visage pour poser l'embrasser. Lui Harold Horrendous Haddock, troisième du nom.

Jack l'embrassait lui.

Le silence c'était fait, uniquement coupé par les cris outrés des filles ayant tout fait pour séduire l'argenté durant la soirée. Mais tous deux étaient bien loin de tout ça. Ainsi, tandis que les discussions reprenaient, leur baiser s'intensifia.

Le roi de la fête finit par rompre l'échange et sorti de l'eau, entraînant Harold à sa suite.

Ils passèrent parmi les étudiants ivres pour monter à l'étage. Jack tirait son ami et lui lançait des regards brûlants. Il ouvrit d'un coup de pied la porte de sa chambre, faisant entrer le brun pour lui voler un nouveau baiser.

C'était lui qui l'avait poussé sur le lit et continué de l'embrasser, lui disant qu'il ne faisait jamais ça, que c'était la première fois qu'une personne lui faisait autant d'effet. Et il l'avait répété telle une litanie.

Il était bien sortit avec quelques filles mais jamais ça n'était allé plus loin que des baisers, à la limite des frôlements mais jamais comme ça. Harold l'excitait tellement que ça en devenait presque douloureux. Le plus jeune, lui, était au paradis, sentant l'argenté contre lui et l'embrassant.

C'était lui qui avait défait les boutons de sa chemise pour déposer des baisers papillons tout le long de son corps, glissant de son cou tacheté jusqu'à la limite de son jeans.

C'était lui qui avait débouclé sa ceinture et fait sauté l'unique bouton de son pantalon. Aidé par le plus jeune, il avait retiré son t-shirt mouillé et son propre bas. Ils se frottaient maintenant l'un contre l'autre, leurs gémissements emplissant la pièce.

C'était Jack qui avait ensuite retiré le vêtement gênant d'Harold, prenant soin de ne pas toucher à la prothèse. Il l'avait embrassé partout, ses lèvres, son cou, son torse, son ventre plat, sa virilité turgescente.

C'était lui qui l'avait fait crié sous ses coup de langue, devenue taquine. Le brun s'accrochait désespérément aux draps, tentant de comprendre se qui lui arrivait à travers le voile du plaisir. Car si l'eau l'avait fait décuvé, les baisers de son meilleur ami le perdaient bien plus que le punch. L'argenté continuait ses assauts, léchant avec avidité la longueur d'Harold qui sentait l'orgasme proche. Il avait déjà perdu sa main dans les cheveux teintés du plus vieux et fermait violemment les yeux, tout son esprit se concentrant sur les nerfs de son bas-ventre. Un dernier coup et il se vint, se libérant dans un râle. Mais son compagnon dévorait à nouveau sa bouche quand il le sentit contre son entre.

C'était lui, son meilleur, Jack, le mec le plus populaire du lycée qui bandait comme pas possible au dessus de lui. Avec un sourire satisfait, le brun avait soulevé le bassin pour toucher l'entre-jambe de son partenaire qui grogna de frustration. Pourtant, au lieu de le pénétrer tout de suite comme le plus jeune l'attendait, il disparu quelques instants avant de revenir avec une boite de capotes et du lubrifiant. Décidant de participer un peu, Harold ouvrit la boite et sorti une protection qu'il ouvrit avec les dents, prenant soin de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres rougies par les baisers. Il apprécia voir les joues de Jack déjà colorées se tendre sous l'effet de la provocation. Bien que voulant le faire languir un peu plus, il même ne tenait plus et déroula le préservatif sur l'érection de l'argenté. Versant un peu de liquide sur sa main, il lubrifia le tout rapidement, son regard encré dans celui de son meilleur ami.

Mais c'était lui qui avait fini par lui saisir les hanches pour s'enfoncer lentement en lui, surveillant ses expressions pour ne pas le blesser. Il commença à bouger doucement, les frustrant tous les deux. Quand le brun finit par lui crier que, bordel de merde, il n'était pas en sucre, il consentit enfin à accélérer ses mouvements, martelant au passage sa prostate et le faisait crier de plus belle. Il l'embrassa encore une fois, croisant leurs souffles bouillants et saccadés. Harold, sentant une seconde jouissance se profiler, commença à appeler le nom de son ami, excitant d'autant plus ce dernier et le faisant encore accélérer le mouvement.

C'était lui qui donna le coup de hanches qui les faucha, les faisant atteindre l'orgasme communément. Il se retira ensuite et jeta la protection pleine dans la poubelle plus loin, lançant un ''yes'' qui les fit rire tous les deux.

C'était lui qui le serra contre lui et rabattit la couverture sur eux alors que le brun sombrait dans les bras de Morphée.

x.x.x.x.x

Le lendemain matin, le brun se réveilla seul dans le lit. Il n'y avait aucune trace de l'argenté et il sentit son cœur se serrer à ce constat. Mais, alors qu'il ramassait ses affaires et descendait les escaliers à la recherche de son portable, il vit un message de Jack :

 _« J'ai entraînement à 8h pile, profites en pour te doucher si tu veux, tu peux me taxer des vêtements et prendre un petit-déj'. Tout le monde est parti et je rangerai ce soir. A tout'. »_

Il n'y avait pas de mention de ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille mais Harold se sentit tout de même mieux. Remontant à l'étage, il prit effectivement une douche et emprunta un sweat à son ami. Avisant ensuite l'heure, il sortit en catastrophe et passa chez lui -qui heureusement était près de chez l'argenté pour prendre son sac de cours. Il arriva avec 5 minutes de retard à son cours de physique. Mais sa professeur -qui de toute façon avait fini par devenir blasée de tous ces retards- s'abstint de tout commentaire étant donné qu'il était le meilleur de la classe, et de loin. Durant tout le cours cependant, il repensa à la veille, ressassant les événements en boucle dans sa tête et se demandant comment ils allaient gérer ça.

C'était Jack qui avait toujours été là et il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Il ne _voulait_ pas. Et même si ça lui brisait le cœur, il se dit que si le plus vieux préférait faire comme si de rien n'était, il suivrait son exemple. Quand sonna enfin la pause, il chercha son meilleur ami du regard dans la cours sans succès.

C'était lui qui venait toujours le voir quand les cours finissaient. Il commençait à avoir peur. Il était amoureux, c'était plus que sûr. Il aimait ce bel adonis plus que tout. Tentant de refréner ses larmes à l'idée de le perdre, il ne le vit pas courir vers lui, trempée par ce qui avait du être un entraînement intensif.

x.x.x.x.x

 _C'était Jack._

 _Ç'avait toujours été lui._

 _Et c'était aussi lui qui, au beau milieu du couloir, l'avait pris par la taille pour l'embrasser, faisant voler en éclat tous ses doutes et lui soufflant trois petits mots qui firent exploser des feux d'artifice dans son estomac… devant tout le lycée._

* * *

De la guimauve toute dégoulinante... *soupire*

Je me désespère...

KISS KISS,

-MDH


	4. Seconde Guerre Mondiale

_Hello~_

 _Parce qu'encore une fois j'ai rien à dire XD :_

 **Histoire :** _Seconde Guerre Mondiale_

 **Origine :** _Les Cinq Légendes (Rise of the Guardians – RotG)/ Dragon (How to Train Your Dragon - HTTYD)_

 **Disclamer :** _William Joyce_ _pour RotG/_ _Cressida Cowell_ _pour HTTYD_

 **Auteur :** _Mad H.W._

 **Genre :** _Romance_

 **Rating :** _M_ _(Mais citron vert ;) )_

 **Couple :** _Frostcup (Jack Frost x Harold -Hiccup Horrendus Haddock)_

 **Avertissement :** _Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris : c'est un OS yaoï, slash, guyxguy, bref ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne lisent pas._

* * *

 _Harold était presque l'allégorie de tout ce qu'Hitler pouvait détester._

 _Il était aussi fin qu'une arête de poisson, brun aux yeux verts, handicapé à cause d'un accident et avait donc une prothèse, gay aux des tendances communistes et surtout… était résistant jusqu'au bout des ongles._

x.x.x.x.x

La Seconde Guerre Mondiale avait commencé depuis un an quand l'Armistice fut signé.

Ce qui constituait pour certain la fin de la torture était pour d'autre la plus grande de trahison. Pétain avait pactisé avec l'ennemi mais jamais les français ne se prosterneraient devant les nazis.

Ainsi avait commencé la Résistance.

Dans la France occupée, même dans l'Est, près de la frontière, subsistait une poche, une poignée de personnes qui résistait encore et toujours à l'envahisseur : le village de Beurk. Un nom certes guère très plaisant mais en son sein se tenait un groupe de français décidés à enrayer le chemin des troupes du Führer. Ils interceptaient les armes, brûlaient des campements et capturaient des soldats.

Harold faisait partie de ces hommes et ces femmes. Bien-sûr, il ne pouvait se battre, était lent et ne participait jamais aux opérations. Mais son rôle était d'autant plus important qu'il faisait les plans.

Plans d'attaque mais aussi des chars. Ainsi, on savait où poser un petit explosif pour détruire tout le mécanisme. Il aidait aussi avec les prisonniers et pour soigner les blessés.

x.x.x.x.x

L'été 1942 était chaud dans l'Est. Le soleil tapait fort et le groupe des Gardiens était parti pour brûler un nouveau campement, avec un peu de chance, ça paraîtrait accidentel. Une brindille qui prend feu avec cette sécheresse et le reste ne tarde pas à flamber aussi.

Le brun attendait patiemment le retour de Nord, Bunny, Titania et Sab' -selon les noms de code.- et en profitait pour dessiner un peu.

Son père et Gueulfor préparaient sûrement de nouvelles armes pour lutter et Astrid et les autres devaient s'entraîner. Au début, il avait voulu faire comme eux et puis il avait appris qu'il était utile pour autre chose que les combats.

De l'agitation dans la cour lui fit comprendre que le commando était revenu, s'étirant un coup, il descendit les marches quatre à quatre pour demander des nouvelles à ses camarades.

Tous les membres de la Résistance étaient réunis, formant un cercle compacte autour des arrivants. Comme à son habitude et profitant de sa petite carrure, Harold se glissa parmi eux pour rejoindre les Gardiens. Arrivé au centre du cercle, il fut surpris de constater de Nord portait un sac en toile sur le dos et certainement quelqu'un dedans vu la taille.

« - Z'avons ramené 'soldat pour interrogatoire ! » déclara fièrement le géant russe.

x.x.x.x.x

Le jeune résistant observait depuis l'extérieur de la cellule le prisonnier dormir. Il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé depuis qu'on l'avait amené là. Il devait avoir l'âge d'Harold, peut-être un peu plus, ses cheveux étaient si clairs qu'ils en paraissaient blancs et il ne semblait pas si grand que ça -plus que le brun, c'était sûr, mais pas difficile.

L'ingénieur avait soigné les blessures dues au feu et quelques écorchures pour être sûr qu'elles ne s'infectent pas. Mais l'argenté -comme se plaisait Harold à l'appeler- dormait toujours. N'ayant rien à faire, il s'était proposé de rester pour le surveiller. La nuit tomba lentement et le brun choisit de ne pas aller manger, il n'avait pas faim de toute façon… Et il voulait être là quand l'autre garçon se réveillerait.

,k l »lx.x.x.x.x

Il se passa deux jours avant que l'allemand ne se réveille. Le brun avait fini par s'endormir à son tour et ce fut le grognement de l'argenté qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

« - T'es débout ? C'est pas trop tôt.

\- Ma tête… geignit l'autre -Nord devait avoir cogné un peu fort-, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je suis où là ?

\- Bah, ton campement s'est fait incendié par nos soins et tu t'es fait capturé par des résistants. Répondit l'ingénieur en baillant.

\- Je… quoi ?

\- Tu t'es fait capturé. Là tu es dans une cellule et j'ai soigné tes plaies mais fait gaffe à pas trop bouger pour ne pas les rouvrir. »

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs se tu. Beaucoup de soldats faisaient ça quand ils comprenait qu'ils étaient chez l'ennemi. La plupart du temps le brun les trouvaient ennuyeux et ils parlaient trop fort mais celui-là l'intéressait et surtout, il parlait français.

« - Comment tu t'appelles ? Finit par demander l'argenté

\- Hiccup.

\- C'est ton vrai nom ? Parce que _hoquet_...

\- C'est mon nom de code. Je peux pas te dire mon vrai nom.

\- Pourquoi ? S'indigna le prisonnier.

\- Parce que. Et toi ? C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- J'ai pas à te répondre si tu me dis pas le tien. »

Le résistant soupira. Effectivement, celui-ci n'était pas comme les autres.

« - Harold. »

Le soldat s'assit sur sa paillasse et le regarda sans comprendre.

« - Mon nom, idiot. C'est Harold.

\- Jack ! Fit l'argenté en lui tendant la main à travers les barreaux.

\- Jack, ça ne sonne pas très allemand. Remarqua le français.

\- C'est parce que je ne suis pas allemand. Enfin… oui et non. Ma mère était anglaise et mon père français mais… ils sont morts dans un accident avec ma petite sœur… J'ai été élevé par un oncle éloigné qui vivait en Allemagne. Du coup, je suis devenu allemand. »

Harold médita quelques instants sur ses paroles. Il était un peu gêné d'avoir posé la question mais Jack ne semblait plus vraiment attristé.

« - Je… vais devoir aller chercher mon père pour le prévenir que tu es réveillé. Il voudra des informations.

\- Si tu veux. Je m'en fiche après tout.

\- On a plein de méthode de tort- Attend. OK ?

\- Bah oui ''OK'', qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelqu'un qui m'attendais chez moi.

\- Et ton oncle ?

\- … Il est mort aussi. Il y a bien longtemps...

\- Et bien... » commença le brun puis il se ravisa.

Avec un petit sourire, il salua le soldat d'un hochement de tête et parti chercher son père. Il avait fait tellement de bourdes en cinq minutes qu'il avait renoncé à les compter mais au moins… L'allemand les aiderai.

x.x.x.x.x

Les jours passaient et Jack donnait autant de détails qu'il pouvait sur les projets d'Hitler et les cargaisons qui devaient arriver à son camp. Harold et lui étaient même devenu ce qu'on pourrait appeler des amis.

Bien-sûr, l'argenté restait enfermé mais l'ingénieur venait le voir dès qu'il pouvait et s'arrangeait pour lui apporter ses repas. Les renseignements du soldat servirent à rafler deux caisses d'armes aux nazis et à empêcher une attaque sur un village résistant voisin. Les deux garçons avaient pris l'habitude de discuter de pleins de choses, excepté la guerre qui faisait rage et qui était déjà bien trop présente.

Jack se révélait être très sympa et avait un humour un peu spécial mais qui faisait continuellement rire le brun. Le problème, c'était qu'Harold commençait à avoir de plus en plus envie de voir le prisonnier. Comme s'il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer de lui et il ne comprenait pas d'où venait le sentiment qu'il sentait grandir dans son cœur quand il voyait l'allemand sourire. Du moins, il préférait ignorer ce que son cœur lui criait. Parce… Jack n'était pas gay déjà, si ?

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'avoir sa réponse avant qu'une proposition de Jack à son père ne bouleverse tout son monde.

« - Tu veux y retourner ?!

\- Harold… J'en ai parlé avec Stoïck et il pense que si je pouvais y retourner et trouver des informations ça pourrait énormément aider votre cause !

\- Mais… Et si tu revenais pas ? Si tu nous trahissais ?!

\- Ça fait deux semaines qu'on se connaît Hic' ! Tu ne me fais peut-être pas confiance mais moi si ! Je veux que tu crois en moi ! Mais s'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen... »

Il saisit le pistolet que l'ingénieur avait à sa ceinture et, au lieu de la pointer vers lui, il plaça l'arme dans la main du brun et posa le canon sur sa tempe.

« - Si tu ne me fais pas confiance alors tue-moi. C'est ce que vous êtes censés faire aux traîtres, non ? Je remets ma vie entre tes mains. Si tu ne me crois pas, Hic', tire. »

La main d'Harold tremblait autour de l'arme et il sentait que ses jambes allaient le lâcher.

« - Je… ne peux pas. » pleura t-il en s'effondrant au sol.

Jack passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra contre son corps.

« - Je reviendrai Harold. Je te le promets. Et je reviendrai avec des informations pour aider à détruire cet empire fasciste. D'accord ?... »

Tremblant toujours dans son étreinte, le résistant hocha la tête.

« - Je t'attendrai. »

x.x.x.x.x

Ils choisirent un banal jour de septembre pour le retour de Jack du pays des morts -car oui, tous les allemands croyaient qu'il avait péri dans l'incendie qui avait ravagé son campement.

Montant dans la voiture avec son père, Harold fit signe à l'argenté de rester caché dans la seconde voiture conduite par les Gardien. Ils roulèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à atteindre la prochaine grande ville.

Arrivés, ils garèrent les deux véhicules dans une clairière près des premières habitations.

« - Alors Jack, tu te souviens de ce que tu dois faire ? Demanda Titania

\- Oui. J'arrive à la ville et je demande à parler au maire qui doit être en contact avec un commandant nazi. Là, je lui explique le feu et comment je m'en suis sorti, errant des jours dans les bois à la recherche d'un autre survivant sans résultat. Puis, avec un mouvement qui se veut involontaire, je lui dévoile mes côtes saillantes et lui raconte ma dure marche dans la forêt et mon parcours pour rejoindre d'autres soldats.

\- Bien. Conclu Stoïck. On va donc te laisser là. »

Ils commencèrent tous à remonter dans les voitures mais Harold resta un peu plus longtemps avec son ami. Il lui fit un câlin et esquissa un sourire avant de s'éloigner. Attrapant son poignet, l'argenté le fit se retourner une dernière fois et l'embrassa. Ce n'était qu'une simple pression mais qui signifiait beaucoup plus.

« - Reviens. Reviens-moi sain et sauf, souffla le brun.

\- Pour toi, je reviendrai toujours… » répondit l'ancien soldat avant de déposer un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Leurs mains liés se séparèrent et l'ingénieur lui lança un dernier regard puis monta dans la voiture.

 _« A dans deux semaines »_ lit-il sur les lèvres de l'allemand alors que la distance entre eux ne cessait de s'étendre.

x.x.x.x.x

Durant les deux semaines où Jack retrouvait la confiance des siens et récoltait des renseignements, l'ingénieur sentait son cœur lui faire mal à chaque battement. Comme si chaque jours loin de l'argenté était un pas de plus vers l'enfer. Les secondes devenaient des minutes et les minutes des heures. Ils ne supportait plus l'attente.

Pour se distraire, il se plongea corps et âme dans les plans. La fréquence des livraisons de cargaisons allait diminuer avec l'hiver mais ils devaient rester vigilants.

Quand enfin la veille de retrouver Jack arriva, il ne dormi pas de la nuit, trop stressé de savoir s'il irai bien. Et pire, de savoir s'il serrait là… L'argenté avait désormais toute sa confiance mais il avait peur qu'il n'eut été pris alors qu'il cherchait des informations. Si quelqu'un avait découvert qu'il était un espion…

Midi sonna enfin et il fut le premier dans la voiture, oubliant déjeuner et politesse.

x.x.x.x.x

Le voyage ne lui avait jamais paru aussi long. Aussi, lorsque la clairière fut enfin visible, il sentit son cœur le lâcher en reconnaissant la silhouette de Jack.

A peine le véhicule fut-il arrêté qu'il en sorti et couru vers l'allemand, lui sautant dans les bras.

« - Je suis de retour, glissa l'argenté à son oreille.

\- Bienvenu mon amour. »

Le brun rougit face à sa propre audace mais sa remarque ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de l'espion qui l'embrassa pour couper court à toute tentative de rétractation.

« - Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi... »

Derrière eux, complètement oubliés se trouvaient les Gardiens avec Nord qui disait qu'il le savait et Bunny qui grognait qu' _''_ _i_ _ls s'étaient déjà embrassés devant_ _nous,_ _grand balourd''_.

Main dans la main, ils remontèrent dans la voiture et passèrent le reste du voyage à s'embrasser et se câliner.

x.x.x.x.x

Le soleil se couchait quand il arrivèrent à Beurk. Stoïck et Gueulfor étaient descendus dans la cour pour les accueillir mais ils furent royalement ignorés par les deux amoureux qui disparaissaient déjà dans la chambre de l'ingénieur.

« - Mais… Et les informations ?… demanda le chef du village avec un air désemparé.

\- Laisse leur le temps de se retrouver, ils en ont bien le droit avec tout ça… fit Gueulfor en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule. Ils sont jeunes après tout... »

x.x.x.x.x

 _Pendant ce temps, à l'étage, Harold et Jack fêtaient leurs retrouvailles. Les vêtements volaient tandis que leur bouche se retrouvaient. Leurs corps glissaient et se fondaient._

 _Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Plus rien hormis l'être aimé._

 _Les amants s'embrassaient, se découvraient, s'apprenaient, se goûtaient. Les souffles ne faisaient plus qu'un et eux aussi désormais. Leurs gémissements semblaient des cris alors que les mains frôlaient. Aimaient._

 _Ils oubliaient tout._

 _La peur. Les cauchemars. L'horreur. Les combats. Les génocides. La guerre._

 _Oh, ils les retrouveraient bientôt mais pour l'instant ils profitaient du bonheur d'aimer._

 _Et ils aimeraient. A travers la douleur et le sang, ils s'aimeront._

 _Deux hommes, l'un allemand, aryen et parfait pour certains et l'autre, brun, menu et blessé._

 _Un espion et un résistant._

 _Ils s'aimeront. Même à travers la plus meurtrière de toutes les guerres._

 _Même durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale..._

* * *

Je crois bien que mon côté Hetalian ressort dans cet OS XD

 **Réponse à la review :**

Blizt-lili :

Merci beaucoup~ (fuufuu) J'l'aime bien aussi si tu veux savoir ;)

Wow~ Et bah j'espère que cet OS te plaira aussi alors~

.

KISS KISS,

-MDH


	5. Hogwarts

_Bonjour (ou plutôt bonsoir mais bon…) les gens !_

 _Ça fait genre, une éternité que j'ai posté de nouvel OS donc en voilà un qui j'espère, va vous plaire~_

 _Vous l'aurez compris, c'est un UA à Hogwarts, j'avais envie de le faire puisque qu'il est vachement fréquent pour le BigFour (et tous les autres Fandoms d'ailleurs, j'en sais quelque chose XD)_

 _Je tiens aussi à vous remercier de lire ça et pour tous les favoris, followers et reviews, z'êtes géniaux les gens~~ X3_

 _(je pense que vous aurez remarqué mon tic de langage actuel…)_

 **Histoire :** _Hogwarts_

 **Origine :** _Les Cinq Légendes (Rise of the Guardians – RotG)/ Dragon (How to Train Your Dragon - HTTYD)_

 **Disclamer :** _William Joyce_ _pour RotG/_ _Cressida Cowell_ _pour HTTYD_ _\+ J.K. Rowling pour Hogwarts *cœurs cœurs*_

 **Auteur :** _Mad H.W._

 **Genre :** _Romance_

 **Rating :** _M_

 **Couple :** _Frostcup (Jack Frost x Harold -Hiccup Horrendus Haddock)_

 **Avertissement :** _Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris : c'est un OS yaoï, slash, guyxguy, bref ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne lisent pas._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _L'été approchait à Hogwarts, et avec lui, les examens de fin d'année._

 _Enfin… Les examens et la finale de Quidditch surtout._

 _A leur habitude, les deux maisons rivales, Gryffondor et Serpentard allaient s'affronter..._

x.x.x.x.x

Le Vert et Argent plaqua le préfet contre la porte de sa propre chambre, lui arrachant un petit cri.

« - Tu pourrais être plus délicat ! S'indigna le Poufsouffle.

\- C'est pas ce que tu disais la dernière fois~ »

La remarque eut l'effet escomptée et le brun sentit ses joues chauffer avant de traiter son petit-ami de crétin. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que l'argenté l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Oubliant la porte et toute autre chose, il répondit au baiser avec ferveur, passant sa main dans la chevelure encore humide du plus vieux.

Jack en profita pour glisser sa main dans son pantalon, attrapant sa virilité tendue. Au milieu du ballet de leur langues curieuses, il commença un mouvement de va et vient qui fit gémir son compagnon qui bougeait déjà les hanches pour plus de contact. Leurs baisers s'intensifiaient et sa main accélérait. L'argenté prenait le temps de se délecter des expressions gênées de son petit-copain; les joues rouges de celui-ci démentaient toutes ses protestations.

Harold avait fermé les yeux et tentait de refréner le flot de cris qui s'échappaient de sa bouche en la plaquant contre celle du Serpentard. Il sentit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir quand on toqua à la porte.

Lançant à regard paniqué à son amant pour qu'il arrête -ce qu'il ne fit nullement, il entreprit de prendre une voix normale.

« - Ou- Oui ?

\- Harold ? C'est Raiponce. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais t'emprunter ton parchemin de métamorphose. T'inquiète pas, j'ai fait le mien mais vu qu'on est en binôme je voulais vérifier que nos informations se complétaient bien. »

Pendant ce temps, Jack continuait ses mouvements et le pauvre brun se mordait la lèvre pour ne plus gémir et pourtant, le plus vieux était très doué, _trop_ doué.

« - Je… Je suis… Ah ! Occupé là… Tu peux repa- Putain ! Repasser plus tard ?

\- Tout va bien Harold ? Demanda la blonde qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait derrière le battant de bois.

\- Je vais… très bien. T'inquiète pas 'Punzie. Répondit le Jaune et Noir dont les mains serraient désespérément les pans de sa robe pour ne pas sombrer.

\- D'accord… Je vais te laisser alors…

\- A tout' ! » lança le sang mêlé avant de repartir embrasser son serpent.

Ledit serpent ricanait toujours de son audace.

« - Je vais te tuer Jack… siffla le brun.

\- C'est que tu ferrais peur mon pouffy~ » fit-il en donnant un dernier coup sec.

Harold se rependit dans la main, haletant et tremblant. Mais l'argenté ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre et lui attrapa la taille pour se diriger vers le bureau. Envoyant valser les livres de soin aux créatures magiques, histoire de la magie et runes anciennes, il assit le Jaune et Noir dessus et recommença à mordiller son cou.

Bientôt le Poufsouffle ne fut de nouveau que gémissements et cris. Le Vert et argent, de son côté ne tenait plus et prépara sommairement le plus jeune. Celui-ci ne se formalisa pas quand, invoquant un sort de lubrification, Jack le pénétra. Leurs souffles se saccadèrent d'autant plus quand il commença à bouger. Leurs robes avaient déjà volé dans un coin et Harold s'affairait à défaire les boutons de la chemise du Serpentard. Elle rejoignit rapidement les robes tandis qu'il plantait ses ongles dans le dos de son petit-ami.

Le Serpentard sentait la respiration bouillante du brun contre lui et lui releva bientôt le menton pour fixer ses yeux ciel dans ceux forêt du préfet. Avec un sourire, il posa son front contre le sien, leurs bassins se rencontrant toujours violemment. Leurs gémissements ne faisaient plus qu'un à l'image de leur corps mêlés. Le plus vieux s'appliqua ensuite à laisser quelques marques sur la chair découverte par la chemise d'Harold. Ses mouvements se firent plus hachés au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait, il sentait le brun se tendre imperceptiblement également. Quelques coups de butoirs plus tard, ils venaient ensemble.

Épuisés, ils s'affalèrent sur le lit sans plus de discours, le plus jeune au chaud dans les bras de son amant. Alors que celui-ci s'endormait, il revécu la journée et les moments où Jack l'avait délibérément chauffé.

A commencer par ses regards lubriques en cours de sortilège, comment avait-il pu lui faire ça devant un professeur, sérieusement ? Mais l'argenté s'en fichait pas mal, il le tentait, appréciant la couleur qui s'étalait sur les joues du Poufsouffle. Par la suite, il avait même profité du moment où ils allaient chercher leurs ingrédients en potions pour se frotter à lui de façon lascive. Harold avait du user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas se retourner et lui rouler une pelle magistrale devant le pauvre Snape qui aurait certainement fini traumatisé. Et enfin, il y avait eu le déjeuner où le perfide Serpentard s'était amusé à manger sa _saucisse_ en fixant bien le brun dans les yeux. Oh, il l'avait enviée, cette saucisse, le pauvre Jaune et Noir. _Terriblement_ enviée.

Après, son après-midi s'était faite plus calme étant donné qu'il n'avait plus cours avec les Verts et Argents mais il n'avait pas oublié les promesses dans les yeux du plus vieux pour autant. Pour se venger, il était donc allé voir l'argenté s'entraîner avec son équipe de Quidditch. Et il l'avait regretté, Jack. En effet, après toutes ces années, Harold avait bien repéré ses points faibles. Ainsi, il s'était assis bien en évidence, ouvrant suffisamment sa chemise pour que ses clavicules soient visibles. Il s'était étiré, tendant son corps à l'extrême tandis que l'attaquant vedette de Serpentard n'en menait pas large sur son balais, toute son attention captée par son petit-ami. Après leur exercice, il avait prit la douche la plus rapide qui soit avant de finalement emmener le préfet réaliser leur fantasmes.

Et ils se retrouvaient là maintenant, perdus au milieu des draps. La finale arrivait et les examens aussi mais ils n'en avaient cure. Tout ce qui comptait était la personne à côté d'eux en cet instant précis.

Bercé par la respiration régulière de Jack, le Poufsouffle finit par s'endormit à son tour.

x.x.x.x.x

Il fut réveillé par des lèchements sur son visage et son col. Ouvrant un œil, il découvrit Krokmou, son dragon domestique rétrécit avec l'aide du professeur McGonagall, en train de lui baver dessus comme pas deux.

« - Krokmou, non ! Tu sais que ça part pas au lavage ! » râla t-il en repoussant -en vain- la créature ailée.

Il se frotta le visage et avisa le réveil. Ouvrant définitivement les yeux, il tenta de se relever mais les bras de l'argenté, entraînés par le Qudditch refusaient catégoriquement de le lâcher. Retenant un soupir, à entreprit donc de réveiller son petit-copain.

« - Jack… » fit-il doucement.

Aucun résultat. Il réessaya plus fort.

« - Jack... »

Toujours rien.

« - Jack ! cria t-il.

\- Hein ? Quoi Pitch est de retour ?! »

Reconnaissant le visage de son aimé, il plissa les yeux.

« - Harold ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il est presque minuit andouille ! Et j'ai cours d'astronomie! Il faut que tu me lâche.

\- Hum... »

L'emprise se resserra.

« - Jack… Si je rate ce cours, t'auras le droit à autant de jours d'abstinence que de points que je perdrai…

\- T'es méchant ! Grogna le Serpentard avant de le laisser partir.

\- Je sais ! » Fit-il en déposant un baiser sur le front du plus vieux.

Il se leva, remis sa robe chiffonnée et attrapa ses cartes ainsi que son sac. Avant de quitter la chambre, il jeta un dernier regard à la forme qui bougeait par moments dans son lit et allait fermer la porte quand :

« - Harold ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime. »

Un sourire fleurit sur son visage sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« - Je t'aime aussi... »

x.x.x.x.x

La Lune était pleine et le ciel très dégagé. De très bonnes conditions pour un cours d'astronomie. Pourtant, Harold ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur les paroles du professeur Sinistra. Le pâleur de l'astre lunaire lui rappelait trop les cheveux de Jack.

Il rougit en se rendant compte que ses pensées ressemblaient véritablement à celles d'une adolescente en pleine crise hormonale. Mais après tout, lui aussi est adolescent, non ?

Se mordant la lèvre pour oublier la vision de l'argenté qui devait toujours dormir dans son lit, il tentait de reporter à nouveau son attention vers les étoiles. Il avait plus ou moins réussi quand il aperçu un oiseau de givre voler vers lui. Avec un sourire, il y reconnu de style de son petit-ami et, vérifiant que personne ne le regardait, prit le message entre les serres de l'oiseau qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à une sorte de fée…

 _« Tu me manques… J'arrive pas à dormir sans ma peluche préférée._

 _Dépêche toi de revenir, je t'embrasse. -J. »_

Ce mot fit s'envoler quelques papillons dans son ventre. Il voyait définitivement Jack dire ça avec son air mélo-dramatique d'acteur du dimanche et se dépêcha de répondre :

 _« Je n'attends que de te retrouver. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas quand on m'arrache à toi._

 _Malheureusement je n'ai pas le choix, tu vas devoir m'attendre encore un peu, je me dépêcherai._

 _Bisous. -H. »_

Souriant d'un air tout-à-fait niait, il replaça le papier dans les pattes de la créature et l'aida à reprendre son envol.

Oh oui, il avait hâte de rejoindre son amant.

x.x.x.x.x

.

.

 _Une nouvelle année se finissait dans la célèbre école de magie._

 _Le tournoi avait eu lieu. Les examens aussi._

 _Et chacun allait reprendre le train avec en tête les souvenirs d'une merveilleuse année. Plus pour certains que d'autres d'ailleurs…_

 _Une autre année passée à Hogwarts._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Wala~

En espérant que ça vous ai plu ;)

Pleins de Dragées de Bertie Crochue pour vous ! X3

Et bonne rentrée à ceux qui ont repris (comme moi X/ )

KISS KISS,

-MDH


End file.
